Acacia, Lickitung and a Cool Pokémon Journey Book2
by Talent Scout
Summary: Acacia has gotten sucked in to a portal where will she end up
1. TE1

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 1  
  
Note: This chapter is incomplete once I think of more ideas I'll post. So until next time I am Talent Scout. See ya.  
All the darkness slowly faded away as Acacia/Charizard came back to conciousness. She sat up slowly, careful not to make the pain on her stomach worse than it was. It was then Acacia became aware of her surroundings. Above her was a dome, but it was not very far from her head and not that much wider than her body. The dome was divided into sections of mechanical techno-junk. She looked down to see and almost exact replica of the roof, except there were footholds to stand on and a small pedestal jetting out of   
the side to sit and lay down on. In front of her was a large white circle. Coming from the circle and going around the entire circumfrence was a thick black line.   
  
"Where did Ian send me? This is weird, and Manny and Lickitung aren't even here," she said in Charizard language. But then it hit her, the mechanical surroundings, the large circle, the thick black line...   
  
"AAHH! I'm in a Pokeball!" she roared, "Now I can see why Dagger hates these so much, it's cramped and there isn't much to do and nothing to eat and that's not much of a bed over there..." she rambled on and on to herself. She tried to ram her body against the circle which was obviously the button on the outside. But it didn't give way. A Pokeball is specially designed to keep a Pokemon in until called by its master. She didn't see how wild Pokemon escaped these darn things.   
  
"Rrg!" she exclaimed in a fit. She pouned her clawed fist on wall. The white circle suddenly briefly turned red and then switched off again. Acacia banged the wall a second time. The red returned and disappeared once again. A Charizard smile formed on Acacia's snout. She backed up as far as the Pokeball would let her go and used a headbutt attack on the wall. BASH! The red light was on but before turning off, she did it again. And again. And again and again and again. The red became more and more intense with each   
blow. But the red on Acacia's head was also becoming apparent. If the ball didn't open soon, she would suffer severe cranial damage. But on the very next blow, the roof burst up. Acacia/Charizard felt a strange tingling sensation as she rose quite high above her own feet. She was turning into a white beam of energy and she was growing back to full Charizard size. In a matter of seconds, Acacia was on the ground and the tingling had stopped. She opened one eye and looked down upon herself. She was solid again. She   
gave a victory roar and a jet of flames upward (classic Charizard pose).   
  
Acacia turned to see Manny laying on the ground in shock. Lickitung was next to him doing likewise. Acacia became herself again immeadeatly.   
  
"Sorry to scare you guys. I just couldn't take that Pokeball. How could you stand it before I let you walk free Lickitung?" she asked her Pokemon. Lickitung remained motionless, his face frozen in horror, "What is it?" she asked him. It was then she noticed what was around her. She was surrounded by thick tropical rainforest. All sorts of insects, monkeys, birds, Pokemon and other animals romped through the trees.   
  
"Whoa! Some of these species of plant have been extinct since the Mezazoic Era!" she exclaimed, "But how is that possible?" Manny gradually reached up and pointed a finger behind her. By the way Manny moved, Acacia moved in the same way. She turned around face-to-face with a large brown head and raging eyes. She began to back up in terror of not its face, but the reaper blades on its arms and the simple fact that it was a foot taller than she was.   
  
Manny trembled, "It's a, a, a, a, a, Kabu, bu, Ka, Kabut, Babbl-dee-but, KABUTOPS!!!!" That screech got everyone in the group revved up enough the run like Rapidashes, the Kabutops matching their speed.   
  
"Lickitung!! (It's Jurassic Pokemon!)"   
  
The Pokedex translated from Acacia's belt, "Bad time to joke Licks! We gotta go faster!"   
  
"'Cacia! Change into something that can take us out of here pronto!" cried Manny.   
  
"I can't unless I stop!"   
  
"Well try anyway!!"   
  
"OK then, I'll try!" she called to him. She focused on the fastest Pokemon on land or air. Sea wouldn't be much help in this setting. Large tan feathers began growing out of her body. Yellow and red headdress feathers replaced her hair, making her look like the ultimate Native person. Tail feathers shot out her buttocks. Her arms became wings, but at that moment, her feet became bird-like and she tripped and fell over them.   
  
"Licki! (Acacia!)" screamed Lickitung. It turned around and rushed back to help her.   
  
"Lickitung, what are you doing?!" Manny yelled over his shoulder. He heard the sounds of feathers growing, blades slashing away at sub-tropical plants and slurping all behind him. But then he heard something else. A swift wind that came cutting over the terrain. As soon as Manny ran into a clearing, he was suddenly flipped over in mid-air and landed behind Lickitung and on top of Acacia. That's right, on top. And they headed straight up at Mach 2! Now how is that possible? It's as easy as A B C for Acacia/Pidgeot!   
  
"Pidgeot, pidgeot! (Hang on tight, were going for a ride!)" she screeched in her eagle-like Pidgeot voice. Once they were out of Kabutops clutches, they had more time to think about what happened.   
  
"You know, I though Kabutops were supposed to be extinct," Manny proclaimed.   
  
Pidgeot! Pidg, pidgeot pidgeot! (Ding ding ding! Vana, tell him what he's won!)" said Acaica/Pidgeot.   
  
"Hey, I may not be able to understand you, but I know sarcasm when I hear it," he complained. Acacia simply blew Manny a rasberry, "Lickitung, make her stop!" he whined like a child. All Lickitung did was yawn, search around with its tongue in Manny's bag, pull out a bag of Doritos and chow down on them, package and all. Acacia continued along at half her top speed. Still, that was enough to make Lickitung vomit those Doritos right back up and onto the head of an unsuspecting Omanyte.   
  
Omanyte looked up at them. Humans, Lickitungs and Pidgeots wouldn't be evolved for another few million years, so it was a strange sight for the little guy. So it spun itself around like modern day helicopter blades and used the motion the propell it skywards.   
  
"Whoa! Do you see that?" Manny pointed.   
  
"Licki! Lickitung! (Yes I do! I didn't know Omanytes could fly!)"   
  
"Pidgeot, geot geot! (Me neither, but nobody knows much about ancient Pokemon)"   
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Manny. Acacia turned her head around and grabbed the Pokedex with her beak and handed it to Manny to use as a translator. Meanwhile, Omanyte was coming closer. Eventually, it landed on Acacia/Pidgeot's back.   
  
"Hey little dude! How are ya!" cooed Manny. Acacia rolled her eyes.   
  
"Pidgeot. Geot pidgeot! (It doesn't understand you. English hasn't been invented yet!)"   
  
But Omanyte spoke in its language, while the Pokedex translated, "Who you? You strange creatures. Why pink rubber 'ting drop stinky liquid on Omanyte's head?"   
  
But Manny didn't waste time with pleasentries. He had sent Jolteon out of its Pokeball, "Thundershock it!" he said.   
  
"Jol! (Will do!)" Jolteon used a controlled thundershock that just hit Omanyte.   
  
"Pokeball go!" shouted Manny. The ball wiggled, but Omanyte didn't know about how to break out of Pokeballs, so it just sat still after a time.   
  
"Pidgeot?! (Why do you get Omanyte?!)"   
  
"Because you can't operate a Pokeball, remember?" he answered.   
  
"Pidgeot. Geot, geot pidgeot? (Oh yeah. Hey, why hasn't it been transported yet?)"   
  
"The Pokeball transport system hasn't been invented yet. So Omanyte stays until we find a way back to our own time," he explained. But that was easier said than done. While Acacia was paying attention to Manny, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a large Ornithicheirus (the largest pterosaur in the Jurassic Period). Acacia/Pidgeot, her precious cargo, and the Ornithicheirus fell to Earth faster than Acacia's top speed. 


	2. TE2

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 2  
They were losing altitude fast. Acacia/Pidgeot and Manny were still awake, but Lickitung and the Ornithocheirus were out cold.   
  
"Acacia! Pull up! Pull up!" screamed Manny. She flapped her wings as much as she could. They weren't falling as fast now, but Ornithocheirus was still going down.   
  
"Pidgeo! (Hang on tight!)" she screeched. She tucked her wings and legs in and began falling again, but this time in a controlled way. A dive bomb. She managed to grab the top of the gigantic pterosaur's tail and strained to hold it up. Using her wings as two feathered parachutes, Acacia set down on the ground softly. Manny sighed in relief.   
  
"Phew! That was close. Now what's that weird flying lizard thing?" he asked.   
  
Acacia became human again, "I think I know. I saw that Discovery Channel show 'Walking With Dinosaurs' and this thing was on it. It's called Ornitho, something or other. Anyways, we'll just call it a pterosaur,"   
  
"How do you find time to watch TV on this journey?" Manny asked suspiciously.   
  
"Simple. I got this," Acacia pulled a portable television out of her backpack.   
  
"Hey! Why didn't you tell me about that??!!" he exclaimed.   
  
"You don't let me touch your stuff, so I make sure your paws are off mine," she replied simply.   
  
"You let me use your Pokedex,"   
  
"Well that's because it's meant to be shared!"   
  
"Oh lay off. We gotta find out where, and quite possibly when, we are,"   
  
Acacia reluctantly shut up. They began walking again. Manny had to carry the unconscious Lickitung on his back.   
  
"Why do I have to carry Licks here? He's your Pokemon," groaned Manny.   
  
"Because I said so," Acacia said.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
After an hour of walking and various more arguments, they reached a jungle lake. Lots of dinosaurs, creatures related to dinosaurs, and ancient pokemon were all playing in it and drinking from it. It was a prehistoric paradise! Acacia and Manny looked on in awe.   
  
"Isn't that a Bulbasaur?" asked Acacia. She pointed to a little green Pokemon, barely visible in the Jurassic foliage. It was a Bulbasaur. It wasn't quite like a present day Bulbasaur though. It's bulb was all covered in darker green splotches. The splotches on present day Bulbasaur were small, but this one's were more like those on a giraffe, except bluish-green and dark green. The Bulbasaur's eye's were larger and a green color instead of red. But the biggest difference of all was its mouth. Out of an otherwise   
ordinary Bulbasaur mouth were two gigantic teeth on either side. They were about 6 inches long and looked ready to bite.   
  
"What the heck is with that Bulbasaur?" Manny pondered. Acacia pulled out the Pokedex. She asked it for a detailed description.   
  
"Bulbasaur. The seed pokemon. A mystery surrounds this Pokemon about whether it is an animal Pokemon or a plant Pokemon or whether it is cold blooded or warm blooded. Bulbasaurs are vegetarians, but it is believed that several million years ago when Bulbasaur first evolved, it was an omnivore. Skeletons of ancient Bulbasaur, called Bulbasaurus Rex, have been found with giant 6 inch long saber teeth growing in the mouth. The saber teeth, the canine teeth and some back molars are sharp, while the rest of the teeth or flat. This has led to much controversy in the world of poke paleontolgy. Present day Bulbasaurs tend to..."   
  
Acacia shut her Pokedex then. That was all she needed. So this was a Bulbasaurus Rex. She supposed it was greener because it lived in jungle surroundings. Most present day, er, well, um, year 2000 Bulbasaurs, live in fields and meadows and don't run into too many predators, so they don't, er, won't have much hiding to do.   
  
At that moment, Lickitung chose to wake up, "Licki?"   
  
"Shh! Quite Licks, we're trying not to scare off any of these dinosaurs or Pokemon," Manny whispered. Lickitung nodded and decided to itself the best way to be quite was to go back to sleep. And that it did. Acacia and Manny continued to watch the Bulbasaurus Rex.   
  
Acacia thought to herself, 'I'm tired of just watching it. A Pokemon's a Pokemon and a Bulbasaurus Rex would be great to add to my collection!' So out of sight of Manny, Acacia slipped away and transformed. She focused on their previous attacker. In a few minutes, she was exactly like it. She was a Kabutops. She slinked through the undergrowth of the Mesazoic rainforest towards Bulbasaurus Rex. She was soon only fifteen feet away and hadn't been noticed. Acacia/Kabutops was about to jump up and use her Slash on it when she heard a shake. She froze. There it was again, only louder and closer. All the prehistoric animals and Pokemon heard it too. Bulbasaurus Rex wasn't phased by it though. Bulbasaurs of Acacia and Manny's future would inherit the trait of their ancestors; the courage to stand their ground in the face of danger. The booming and shaking was getting closer all the time.   
  
"Cacia! Where are you?" called Manny.   
  
"Lickitung! (Acacia!)"   
  
Out of the jungle came a horrific sight. One that would make anything tremble in its presence. ALBERTASAURUS! It looked almost just like a T-Rex, except just different enough to tell.   
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!" bellowed the Albertasaurus. Now, even Bulbasaurus Rex was starting to run. Following its example, Acacia/Kabutops hurried after it. Nobody, but NOBODY, wanted to end up as that thing's dinner. But Albertasaurus was a fast runner, and gained on the mass populace of animals and Pokemon. But it wanted sizable prey. A tiny Kabutops and Bulbasaurus Rex didn't matter. So on its way to a giant Augustina (sorta like an Apatosaurus but way fatter), it accidentally kicked Bulbasaurus Rex 100 meters!   
  
"Bu! (No!)" exclaimed Acacia/Kabutops. Changing back to herself, she rushed to the ancient Bulbasaur's side. Luckily, Albertasaurus had only caused damage that could be treated. Unfortunately though, they didn't have the kind of stuff to take care of a Pokemon in this condition. Bulbasaurus Rex was out cold. Acacia reached for her Pokeball belt and grabbed an empty Pokeball. She threw it on Bulbasaurus Rex and it was sucked inside. The light immediately went off. Albertasaurus had gotten its Augustina and was chowing down. This gave them all a chance to get away. Acacia found Manny and Lickitung hiding in a primitive palm tree.   
  
"Come on down you two! The danger's over!" she called up to them. They were still convinced they weren't safe, "I really need your help Manny! You know all about Pokemon first-aid. You told me you studied with the Fushia City Nurse Joy!"   
  
"Yeah, I know a lot about fixing up Pokemon. But why do you need my knowledge of that?" he asked, still cowering in the tree.   
  
"I need you to help treat Bulbasaurus Rex," she said, holding out its Pokeball, "Come down here! It has multiple broken bones!"   
  
Manny came down slowly but surely, "You actually caught Bulbasaurus Rex?!" he exclaimed in her face.   
  
"Well, I never really thought about it that way, but yeah! I guess I did!" she smiled, "But no time for that. He needs treatment now!" Acacia let it out of its Pokeball. It was still unconscious   
  
He rummaged through his backpack until he found his Pokemon first aid kit. First he located all the broken bones and put on temporary casts. Then he put bandages on all its major bruises and cuts. After a few more things, Acacia put Bulbasaurus Rex back inside its Pokeball.   
  
"Eh-hem!" she coughed, "I didn't do this properly the first time so, I CAUGHT BULBASAURUS REX!!" She jumped almost ten feet into the air with joy. But at that same time and place, all the scenery seemed to melt into a rainbow vortex around Acacia, Lickitung, Manny, and all their Pokemon in pokeballs. They were hurled to who knows where, or when. 


	3. TE3

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 3  
Colors swirled all around them in the vortex. It was enough to make a person sick. And that's exactly what they all did. Their vomit however just swirled around with them in the endless spectrum tunnel.   
  
But after five more minutes, they fell out of the vortex and were falling towards solid granite!   
  
"Aahh! Articuno go!" Acacia screamed, throwing Articuno's pokeball below them. Articuno formed and they landed on its back. Lickitung fainted from relief. Their vomit landed on the granite and served as an unhappy reminder of what could have become of them.   
  
"Thanks Articuno! You saved our butts!" she praised it.   
  
"Cuno! (Don't mention it!)"   
  
"Well, that was just as unpleasant as the last time," Manny stated.   
  
"You've done that before?" Acacia asked.   
  
"Of course I have. When Ian zapped us, I was in that vortex for what seemed like forever before falling out of it and onto a thicket of ferns. I had Lickitung clean me up with its tongue, and then that Kabutops showed up and you came out of your pokeball. You know the rest," he explained to her. She listened and then looked below at their current surroundings. The granite they might have hit was part of what looked like a temple! She scanned out around it and there appeared to be an entire city, complete with people in   
togas.   
  
"Do you see all that Manny?" she said in total awe of the city.   
  
"Yes, I do. What time period do you think we're in where people wear togas?" he wondered.   
  
"Maybe ancient Greece or Rome," she said. No sooner had the words left her lips, the people noticed two kids and a Lickitung riding an Articuno above their heads. Every single one of them immediately bowed in submission.   
  
"Why are they bowing to us?" Acacia said.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should land and find out,"   
  
"Lick? It? Ung? Licki? (Who? What? Where? When?)" Lickitung had just woken up. Articuno was landing in a spot where not too many people were in the way: at the top of the stairs of a temple. Acacia dismounted and walked towards one of the priests in the temple. He too was bowing.   
  
"Excuse me, why is everyone in this city worshipping us?" she requested simply.   
  
The priest rambled, "Oh mighty ones! You have the power to control the great Pokemon! We, the citizens of Pokemopolis honor you for this amazing feat!"   
  
Manny came over and asked the priest, "So, you are worshipping us just because we're Pokemon trainers? Why is that so great," Acacia clamped his mouth shut.   
  
"The people of Pokemopolis worship Pokemon and anyone who has a mastery over them. But whoever dismisses the honor is sacrificed to the volcano! So shut up!" Acacia whispered in his ear.   
  
"How do you know that?" he whispered back.   
  
"I've been reading a book my best friend gave me for my birthday. It has some stuff on Pokemopolis in it,"   
  
Manny looked back at the priest, "Yes! This is a feat that has taken quite a while to get a hold on!"   
  
"Show us some of your great powers over the Pokemon!" asked the priest eagerly. But someone stepped in front of him.   
  
"That's enough Hotanee. Provoke them and they may destroy us all!" said the stranger. She looked as though she were some sort of ruler. She had blonde hair that was unnatural for this area and was quite tall.   
  
"Oh, we would never do that. Honest!" said Acacia.   
  
The woman turned to her and said gently, "I know that. I am Lola. Come with me. I have something to tell you," Acacia returned Articuno and they all walked with Lola.   
  
"Lola. What a strange name for a Pokemopolotin," Manny thought out loud.   
  
"Well, that's mainly because I'm not a Pokemopolotin. I was sent here by some freak and his Fearow about a year ago. I came from the future, same as you. I could tell you were from the same time I was by the way you were dressed, of course," Lola told him.   
  
"Ian! That twerp!" cursed Acacia. So, she hadn't been the only victim of his strange 'hobbies.'   
  
Lola took them to a lavish room in the temple that looked very much like an ancient luxury spa. She said, "Well, these are my chambers. What do you think?"   
  
As they tried to find something to say, a Gengar, an Alakazam, and a Jigglypuff came over to them. But they all had strange markings on them.   
  
"Oh! These are my Pokemon! Meet Poltergeist, Mafisto, and Cher!" Lola pointed to each one in turn.   
  
"Why do they have all those markings on them?" asked Acacia.   
  
"That's Pokemopolis policy. They think it makes the Pokemon special," she replied. Cher came up and snuggled Acacia's leg instantly. But Poltergeist and Mafisto didn't come. They didn't look very friendly.   
  
"What's with your Gengar and Alakazam?" Manny asked.   
  
"They don't like this place, each other, or anybody else but me. That's why they stay here most of the time. But enough about my Pokemon. We've got to get you ready for the festival!"   
  
"Festival?" Manny and Acacia said at the same time.   
  
"Yes, a festival in your and your Pokemon's honor," said Lola. She disappeared around a corner momentarily and came back with two togas, one for girls and one for boys. Both looked a lot fancier than those of the average Pokemopolotin on the street. Lola practically shoved them in their faces and left, saying something about getting a facial before the ceremony. Acacia looked around for separate places for them to change, but saw no such thing available. She sighed and pulled out her sleeping bag.   
  
"Why are you pulling out your sleeping bag?" asked Manny.   
  
"Well, it won't be very roomy, but I'm certainly not changing in front of you without some form of cover!" she snapped. Manny took out his own at this remark. They zipped themselves up inside and frantically tried to get their clothes off and get those annoying togas on. It took over three quarters of an hour but they finally made it out. Acacia looked at herself in one of Lola's mirrors.   
  
"As soon as I get the static my hair picked up from the inside of that bag, I think I'll put my hair in a bun. What do you think?" she asked.   
  
"Hey, you're asking the wrong guy about fashion. When it comes to dressing in style, I know zilch," he proclaimed. She shrugged and began on her hair. Cher climbed up on the table Acacia was sitting in front of and started helping. Poltergeist still refused to come over, but Mafisto made his way slowly and silently to Acacia's side. She never noticed and neither did Manny or Cher. This gave him an opening. He snatched one of Acacia's empty Pokeballs and brought it over to the impatient Gengar who was waiting   
for him.   
  
Poltergeist said in Gengar language, "Well, what took you so long you stupid Alakazam?"   
  
"Hey, you try and steal a Pokeball and not get noticed!" Mafisto shot back.   
  
"Gladly! Watch!" Poltergeist retorted. He teleported to Manny's bag when he wasn't watching it, took an empty Pokeball, and teleported back with it.   
  
Mafisto glared at Poltergeist, "Show off,"   
  
"Never mind that. We have to figure out how these things work and fast. The ceremony tonight may be our last chance of success!" said Poltergeist.   
  
"Yes, I nearly forgot our reason for getting those Pokeballs," Mafisto said. He and Poltergeist disappeared into the shadows of the temple to begin their dark work.   
  
Two hours later...   
  
"This is great!" said Manny. He was chowing down on some roast Farfetch'd, which at the time were still in great abundance. They were outside in the town square and were at the head of a long table filled to the brim with Pokemopolotins. Lola sat between them. She stood up.   
  
"Citizens of Pokemopolis! We are honored to have our first great Pokemon Possessors since I myself arrived. Let us toast to them and their descendants!" she announced. They all stood, raised their glasses, and then threw them to the floor, shattering them.   
  
"I guess this is where Greece picked up the tradition," said Manny in Acacia's ear. She giggled at his comment. After the banquet, a bonfire was started up and dancing began. Acacia thought of Lickitung, who like all tame Pokemon, stayed in the spa. But the thought quickly flew away as the beat of the music got faster. It was a wonderful festival and Acacia was enjoying every second of it. Manny was to.   
  
Meanwhile, Mafisto and Poltergeist were nearly finished their work.   
  
"Mine's a lot fancier than yours. Plus it has a spoon lock!" bragged Mafisto. He was referring to the yellow and red splotched device in his hand. It was in a very bizarre shape and it had a spoon of matching colors to go with it.   
  
"The simpler the better, and that's what mine is!" argued Poltergeist. He pointed to a device which consisted of three connecting   
black spheres. The purpose of both these items was to make them huge so that they could destroy the city that held them prisoner for over a year, and to hold off Pokemon and humans that got in their way.   
  
"Stop this foolishness and let's get on with it!" complained Mafisto.   
  
"All right then. Get inside," said Poltergeist. The two Pokemon touched specific parts of the objects and were sucked inside, like a normal Pokeball does. Poltergeist then jumped back out of its dark device, only it was over twenty times larger and crashed through the roof as it did so. The Pokemopolotins below screamed at the sight of him. He guffawed with glee at the sight of their frightened faces. He reached down, put the spoon in Mafisto's dark device and out he came, exactly the same size. Lola screamed at them to stop, but they weren't about to listen to a puny human. They stepped out of the temple and began crushing buildings and wrecking   
roadways.   
  
"Aren't those your Pokemon?!" screamed Acacia at Lola.   
  
"Not any more!" she screeched. Then she just stopped and just began crying. Manny and Acacia stopped too and bent down to her.   
  
"Lola, what's the matter?" he asked.   
  
She sniffled to herself, not listening to Manny, "How could they do this to me? I raised them from an Abra and a Gastly! I cared for them, I nurtured them, and I LOVED THEM! I don't understand it, I just don't understand it! I pray to the gods that Cher isn't like this!"   
  
Mafisto and Poltergeist were still stomping around. But then, out of the blue, a Gengar foot planted itself on that of an Alakazam.   
  
In Alakazam language, Mafisto shouted, "Ouch! What was that for you dope!"   
  
"You shouldn't have been putting your foot there, big ears!"   
  
"Big ears! Why I oughta!"   
  
Mafisto sent out an enormous Pysbeam straight for Poltergeist. Poltergeist recoiled backwards, "So, you want to play rough do you? Take this!" Poltergeist gave a burst of nightshade at Mafisto's stomach. The fight went on like this for quite some time, destroying everything and everyone that got in their way. Acacia nearly got killed via giant nightshade attack.   
  
"PUFF!!!!" thundered a voice from the temple. Acacia, Manny, and a now overflowing Lola looked up. No, farther up. Farther! There in front of them was a humongous Cher! She had been spying on Poltergeist and Mafisto and created her own device. Except this one was light instead of dark. And she was prepared to use it in a very different manner than that of her Pokemon counterparts. She began to sing into it.   
  
"Oh great! Over three quarters of Pokemopolis is ruined and just as many of its citizens are dead! Perfect time for a concert!" said Manny. Acacia wasn't there at the time. She had gone to the spa to see if Lickitung and all their Pokeballs were all right. But Lola was still there and had something to say, even as she was dying due to a falling piece of building.   
  
"Cher, sooth them. Make sure that, ugh, they never do this, ugh, again," And then she was gone. Cher continued to sing. Poltergeist and Mafisto were fast asleep. They were swept back into their devices and buried under the tons of rubble that was once Pokemopolis. The same happened to Cher. But Acacia, Manny, Lickitung, and all of their other Pokemon, were back in the vortex. The memory of that night would be etched in their minds forever more. 


	4. TE4

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 4  
"Ow!"   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Lick!"   
  
Acacia, Manny, and Lickitung landed hard on their butts in a grassy field. They looked around for any signs of life. And they found some signs all right. To their left, there was a castle about as high as three Gyarados stacked on top of one another. And they were right in the middle of two armies, one of silver knights and the other of black knights, looking about ready to fight!   
  
"What the?!" Acacia and Manny screamed together. They huddled together in the hopes of making the knights think they were nothing more than innocent bystanders.   
  
Luckily, that's exactly what they looked like to the leader of the silver knights. He rode up to them on his Rapidash. The knight lifted his helmet to reveal a noble looking face with a bushy brown mustache and kind olive green eyes.   
  
"Now, who are you strange looking people?" he said in a thick British accent.   
  
"Doesn't matter who they are, they are not from here and must be taken away!" called the leader of the black knights in an accent just as British, but not at all as friendly.   
  
"Kallard, this is the attitude that led to this war in the first place! Go ahead young ones, tell us your names," said the silver knight leader.   
  
"I'm, uh, Acacia and these are my friends Manny and Lickitung," said Acacia shakily, gesturing to each, "We really have no idea how we got here and mean no harm,"   
  
The silver knight smiled and said, "My name is King Lionel. I'm very glad to meet you, but as you can see, I'm about to start fighting with King Kallard's army over there, so I'll get Helen to take you to the castle. Helen!"   
  
A woman in a roughly woven gray dress ran from the tent complex behind King Lionel's army towards the front. She bowed and said, "Yes your highness?"   
  
"Helen, take these three to the castle, see that they are cleaned up and given a good meal," said Lionel. Helen bowed again and beckoned for Acacia, Manny, and Lickitung to follow her. They passed the tent complex and went straight for the castle.   
  
"Excuse me for asking, but where are we?" asked Manny.   
  
Helen looked at him like he was a lunatic, "You're in the land ruled over by the great King Lionel and you don't even know it? That's about as strange as the garments you are wearing," said Helen. She sounded Irish.   
  
Acacia and Manny looked down to see that they still had their bloodstained and tattered togas from Pokemopolis on. They remembered Lola and all the Pokemopoltins for a moment before saying anything.   
  
"Um, we're not from around here," said Acacia.   
  
"With an accent like that, it's mighty obvious," said Helen. Before they could say anything, they were at the castle gates. Helen called to the guards and they let down the bridge that led across the moat.   
  
They walked through the castle square, getting lots of stares. Helen led them to the indoors part of the castle. They four of them climbed many stairs and saw many refined looking people from this era of time. When Helen finally stopped, they were in what appeared to be a medieval bathroom. Acacia was taken by the hand over to a washbasin.   
  
"I'm off to get some water for you to bathe in. Take off your clothes while you wait for me to come back from the well," said Helen, leaving them alone.   
  
"Lickitungtung! (Not this problem again!)" groaned Lickitung. He was referring to when Acacia and Manny had to change in the same room back in Pokemopolis. Now, they were facing the same predicament.   
  
"It's okay 'Cacia. I won't look," Manny told her. He turned around and covered his eyes to show he wasn't lying. Acacia told Lickitung to go with him, seeing as he was male as well, and reluctantly took off her clothes. Even though they weren't looking, Acacia was still a little sensitive about being naked in a place she didn't know, and grabbed a wool rug lying on the floor and wrapped it around herself.   
  
Helen came back at that moment with a big wooden bucket full of water. She stared at Acacia in her throw rug and told her, "Take that thing off and get into the washbasin!"   
  
She muttered to herself, "The things youths do..."   
  
Helen bathed Acacia herself, rather roughly, but it got the job done. She handed Acacia some clothes after she was done and told her to put them on.   
  
The clothing turned out to be a beautiful dress. It was made of fine red velvet and had a cross-stitched front with a scarlet red ribbon at the top, puffed sleeves, and a V neckline that stopped just above her breasts. Along with that, there were white stockings and a corset to go under the dress and a matching red ribbon to tie her hair with.   
  
When Acacia finished dressing herself, along with Helen helping her with tying the corset, Manny was already half-way through his bath. He and Lickitung gawked at her when she came out of the other room with Helen. Acacia had covered her eyes before coming inside, but they could tell she was glaring at them, so they went back to what they were doing before.   
  
After Manny was done, he left for another room as Acacia had done before. He came back looking like one of those dorky Shakespearean actors, silly tights and all! And his hair was combed down from its usual spike style! Still, he did look awfully cute. Acacia blushed at the thought of it.   
  
"Man, these tights are embarrassing!" said Manny. Lickitung giggled. But as Lickitung turned around to hide his laughter, he looked out the window and saw the battle that was going on below them. He sighed sadly.   
  
Lickitung's sigh brought Acacia, Manny, and Helen over to the window. There was terrible carnage raging on the battlefield. It is too horrible to describe here, but let's just say severed heads are involved.   
  
"This is awful!" said Acacia, "What are they warring for?"   
  
"I myself don't know, but it has something to do with land and ownership," said Helen.   
  
Acacia looked down at her finery. She thought to herself, 'While I sit her safe and in fine clothes, brave people are out the dying in front of me. I can't just sit here! I've got to do something,'   
  
She nodded to herself, grabbed her pokeball belt from her backpack, and stormed out the door. Manny, Helen, and Lickitung followed her.   
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Manny.   
  
"Lic! (Yeah!)"   
  
"To stop this. If they have some disagreement, they should take it to some sort of court if they have anything like that, or resolve it themselves, but not like this! People who should have had nothing to do with this thing do now!" said Acacia.   
  
Helen tried to stop her, but Manny put a hand on Helen's shoulder, and Lickitung did likewise with his tongue.   
  
Manny said, "Don't even try. Once she's got her mind set on fixing something, there's no stopping her,"   
  
Once Acacia was out of the castle, she could see the battlefield, and the battle on it. The field was almost entirely red now. But King Lionel and King Kallard were still fighting.   
  
Acacia brought out all of her Pokemon out.   
  
"Char-bokka!!"   
  
"Growl! Growlithe!!"   
  
"Frrrreeeee!!"   
  
"Lugia!!   
  
"Cuno! Artic!!"   
  
"Bulbasaurus!!"   
  
The Acacia herself called out. Her dress and skin had melted into hard gray armor. Her body, arms and legs were quite a few times their normal size and strength. Her nose had grown into a great drill horn. For a situation where armor would be required, Rhydon was the perfect choice!   
  
But then, some other battle cries came from behind her.   
  
"Jol!!"   
  
"Zapdos dos!!"   
  
"Mol! Mol!!"   
  
"Slooooowbroooo!!"   
  
"Shrew!!"   
  
"Venomoth!! Venomoth!!"   
  
"Omanyte!!"   
  
"TUNG!!!!!"   
  
Acacia smiled a Rhydon smile. She said to them in Rhydon language, "You came to help!"   
  
Lickitung nodded and ran up to give Acacia/Rhydon a hug with his tongue. Manny came to her side and gave her a wink.   
  
"My Vulpix and I will help as well," said Helen, running from the castle with a Vulpix running at her side.   
  
"What do we do?" asked Manny, Acacia's Pokedex out for translation.   
  
"With so many extra Pokemon to help, this plan will work out even better. We form a wall between the two armies, and if they don't back down, we hold them down. No actual attacks though, or else we'll be sinking to their level," Acacia said.   
  
They all looked at her a little dumbfounded. Acacia said, "Hey, any of you got any ideas of what to do without hurting anyone?"   
  
Everybody shook their heads no and they headed out to the battlefield. Once there, the bigger Pokemon and Acacia shoved all the knights back to their sides. Then all of them, human and Pokemon, joined hands, claws, paws, tails, tentacles and wings together to form a living wall.   
  
Kallard came up to the wall and spoke to Manny and Helen, "What is the meaning of this! We are trying to have a war!"   
  
"We're not moving until you tell us why the hell you're having a war in the first place!" shouted Manny.   
  
Lionel came to the other side of their wall and said, "Whomever wins this war gets control of my kingdom!"   
  
Manny asked, considerably calmer, "How did this little disagreement come to be?"   
  
"Kallard just came up to me and said he wanted more land and wanted some of the farmland in mine. I said no, and him being a particularly non-forgiving man,"   
  
"I resent that remark!" called Kallard from the other side.   
  
Lionel continued, "Challenged me to a war. I accepted, because it is impolite to refuse a challenge,"   
  
"You know," Helen butted in, "Lionel and Kallard have been having these arguments for 10 years now and there have been six wars as the result of it! And I am beginning to tire of it!"   
  
"Rhydon don! Don don rhydon? (I agree! Why can't you guys just resolve your differences like civilized men?)"   
  
"What did that Pokemon say?" asked Kallard.   
  
Manny looked in the Pokedex and told him what she had said.   
  
The arguing went on for the rest of the day. Both of the armies had either left or fallen asleep. But Kallard and Lionel finally reached a decision. No wars unless its something more important than a petty argument.   
  
All the Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs (save Lickitung and Vulpix) and Acacia became herself again out of sight of the knights and Helen.   
  
But all too soon, the rainbow vortex appeared over top of Acacia, Manny and Lickitung's heads and they said goodbye to their medieval friends. 


End file.
